Better Left Said
by angelkicat
Summary: Somethings are just better left said. NaruHina


Just some NaruHina fluff... Couldn't help myself.

* * *

Better Left Said

* * *

The night of the festival, she glanced up at his cerulean eyes and said "You're wonderful."

Of course, she couldn't bring herself to say more - to confess any more of her true feelings.

But the way she said it, it left him speechless. He was joking around, saying nervously how stupid he was and how foolish he was for ever wanting to be friends with Sasuke, and how he had nothing good about himself...

...when she took a brave step forward and said "No."

She looked up at him, blue and pale eyes locking, and in the most sincere and breathless voice said, "You're wonderful."

_'Damn, when did she get so pretty?'­_ he thought, and reached his hand behind to scratch the back of his head. He smiled genuinely and replied "Thanks, Hinata-chan" and promptly pressed his lips to her forehead. He had everything in mind to return her favor, though. "I have to go, I guess I'll see you later," and with that he left her, shocked and breathless beneath the star-studded sky of Konoha.

---

"He left?" she asked him, begging for it to be untrue.

"Yes, Hinata-san. He left early this morning." Her cousin answered. He bowed and turned to leave.

"Neji-nii-san," she whispered and he turned to look up at her, "When will he come back?"

"I don't know," he said honestly, " maybe a couple of months. It's not like those two years with that sennin." he added the last part to lift her spirits. He walked to the door as she stared at the ground, calculating the days that she wouldn't see him. "Don't worry," he said, not facing her. "He'll come back." And with that said, he left.

If she could wait forever for him, surely, she thought, she could wait this long.

---

Today was the day he returned.

She heard Neji tell her through her door that morning.

"He's been sighted at the gates" he said.

Hearing that, she flew out of bed, almost falling due to a head rush, and ran barefoot out of her manor, headed toward the gates of Konoha.

When she sighted the gate, she realized that she was running in her sleeping attire, no shoes, no make-up, hair a mess, and now she was about to she him.

_'I look horrible'_ she decided, but could not stop herself from running. It had been four and a half months, not a couple, and she _needed_ to see him.

So she kept running.

And she saw him, handsomely cute as usual, smiling as he waved goodbye to his friends. He saw her and abruptly dropped the smile, looking slightly surprised.

She ran until she was an arm's length away from him. She was panting slightly and could only bare to look at his chest.

_'Please don't look at my face, I look horrible, please, I feel like crying too, please, don't look...'_ she thought.

"I heard y-you came back." she said slowly.

"Yup" he said and brought two fingers to her chin and nudged her face up to look at him.

_'Please...'_

He looked down at her. She had tears pooling at the corners of her eyes, her cheeks were colorfully pink, her hair was matted on one side, she was barefoot, and looked like she jumped out of bed...

...just to see _him._

"You're beautiful" he said.

With that, her eyes widened, the tears at the corners of her eyes overflowed, and she trew herself into his arms.

He stumbled back a bit and chuckled lightly as she cried out of joy onto his chest.

"You mean you didn't know?" he smiled nervously. She only shook her head, sobbing harder and clutching the fabric of his shirt in her fingers. "Well, you are" he said, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I thought that was obvious," he sighed.

She mumbled from his chest. "Som- Sometimes, the most obvious things may need to be spoken." Finally, she had stopped crying and dried her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Well, then I'll keep saying it" he replied. "You're beautiful."

"And you're wonderful." she smiled the most beautiful smile, blush and all.

For those were the words they always needed to hear.

---

.: I could wait forever to hear your voice:.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

bah, sorry, lame I know. But It passes as adequate NaruHina fluff...so yea. I just felt like Naruto would always say something sweet like that, and make it sound like it wasn't a big deal. Well, thanks for reading!


End file.
